


A Spring Morning in 1997

by rev_lady_mal



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Union State
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rev_lady_mal/pseuds/rev_lady_mal
Summary: This is the final chapter of a longer series on the history of Belarus. It's my personal interpretation on why Belarus enjoys obsessively stalking her older brother.





	A Spring Morning in 1997

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final chapter of a longer series on the history of Belarus. It's my personal interpretation on why Belarus enjoys obsessively stalking her older brother.

"I am not ready, and my guest will be here any minute!" Belarus mumbled to herself as she quickly put the finishing touches on the loaf of bread she had prepared. Placing it on a clean towel embroidered with red thread in traditional designs, she looked it over and felt satisfied it would be a suitable welcome for the important guest her new boss had told her was on his way to visit at that very moment. She knew there had been an important meeting today, but her job was to greet and spend time with this special guest coming to meet her.

The months since she and her big sister had declared their independence from the Soviet Union seemed to drag on forever. She tried not to think about the look on Russia's face when they had told him they were leaving his house. It had difficult, emotional time and yet, a very small part of her still wanted to forgive him. It was too late. The pain from the Chernobyl fallout still burned and when they found the graves in Kurapaty … 

Belarus heard the crunch of gravel under tires outside. Giving the bread and salt one last glance, she stood at the front door of her small house and listened to car doors open and close. Footsteps came up to the door followed by a gentle knock.

Taking a big breath, Belarus opened the door to greet her guest. At first, the light reflecting on the snow blinded her and she could only make out a silhouette framed by rays of sunlight streaming through her door, then the figure moved inside. Belarus squinted and found a very tall man dressed in a stylish black suit standing before her. He a big smile on his face and his eyes … she couldn't see his eyes because he wore a white mask.

"You … You?" The sight of Turkey in her house shocked her. She hadn't expected him to be the special visitor at all.

Turkey's mouth smiled in amusement. "Surprise!"

"I am very surprised," Belarus answered as she shut the door.

"Perhaps you were expecting Lithuania or America? Don't worry, they're right behind me."

"What?" Belarus frowned at Turkey. She knew the other nations were discussing recognizing her independence and some wanted to do it soon, but until today, no one had made any move to do so.

"Just what I said. They're right behind me. They have to get the lead out now." Turkey grinned at her confusion. "Don't you see? I am first to recognize you as an independent nation. Most of the other nations are still talking about it, but don't worry, they're coming around," Turkey shrugged, still grinning as he put his hands into the pockets of his suit trousers. "Why wait for them though, right? While they talk, I took action." He held out his arms to her offering a hug, a look of mischief on his face. "Welcome to the family!" He instantly pulled Belarus into a fierce embrace.

"Eh?" She exclaimed before she felt like the breath would be squeezed out of her. Turkey didn't hold the hug long and let her go quickly; the grin on his face even wider than before.

Belarus's memory of Turkey took her back to when she lived with Lithuania and they were joined with Poland as the Rzeczpospolita long ago in Poland's house when he had come to visit; back in the days when Poland and Turkey were friends, and before Ukraine had caused problems for both of them. Turkey had a more easygoing manner now that he was a republic and no longer a vast empire. She studied the mask, curious what was hidden beneath it. "Is that why you did this? So the others would 'get the lead out'?"

Turkey looked around the room, studying some of the things there. "One of the reasons, of course. There are a few other reasons; a few personal, a few not so personal." The dark slits inside the mask came back to rest on her. "Mostly, I was curious. The last time I remember seeing you, you were a child."

"I remember." Belarus nodded. She remembered being yelled at when she attempted to join them to record the meeting between him and Poland, and then later at supper, he grinned at her. "You yelled at me for doing my job."

"Oh yeah, I remember that now." He chuckled, nodding. "A female in a room full of men discussing business. Well, times have certainly changed, eh?"

"Yes, they have. Oh! Hold on -" Belarus exclaimed as she hurried to the table and picked up the bread and salt arranged on the towel. "I meant to give you a proper welcome."

Turkey briefly glanced at the loaf of bread before giving his attention to the designs on the edges of the cloth. "Very beautiful, but I'm here to welcome you."

"Thank you. This is something I do to welcome guests. Go ahead, take a piece of bread, dip it in the salt and eat it."

"I will!" Turkey tore at the bread with his fingers and dipped it into the dish of salt.

The sound of Turkey's teeth biting into the bread was so loud it jolted her out of her pleasant daydream. She rose up in the large comfortable chair and looked over her shoulder. Russia stood there, frowning at her.

Belarus watched him slowly walk toward her. "Hello."

Russia grunted at her as he settled into the chair next to hers. He gazed at her disapprovingly.

"What? Why do you look at me like that?" Since she had left with Ukraine six years ago he always behaved like this around them. The look on his face made him seem as if being in her presence pained him.

Russia shrugged. "I look at you like that because I don't care for your boss demanding I come here."

This surprised Belarus, "Really, he did?"

"Oh come on now, don't pretend you weren't in on it." His voice had the hint of a sneer in it.

She frowned back at him. Belarus did not appreciate Russia making assumptions about her or her reasons for being there. "I honestly am not in on anything, Big Brother. In fact, he told me the same thing, demanded I be here for some very important decision he has made. He's talking to your boss right now."

"He is?"

The confused expression that crossed his face gave her some amusement. "Yes, he is. My boss told me to sit out here and wait. That was some time ago."

"Did my boss say anything?" Russia suddenly looked worried.

Belarus shrugged. "Not really. He looks rather tired. Or drunk"

Russia's only response was to grunt at her again.

"If he's not tired or drunk he must be sick."

Russia frowned at her. "He is none of those things."

"Of course, and Yuri is still alive."

"How dare you say that!" Russia's eyes filled with anger.

"What do you call his problem then? Is it true he was found on Pennsylvania Avenue in Washington DC in the middle of the night, in his underwear, trying to hail a taxi because he had to pick up a take-out pizza?"

"LIES!" Russia roared, "Lies! That never happened! America always spreads vicious rumors to make me look bad!"

America hardly needs to spread rumors to do that, Belarus thought as she enjoyed the pain and shame clearly showing on her brother's face. "He does have a tendency to exaggerate."

Russia nodded, his face still red. "Yes, yes he does. Really quite annoying of him."

"Yes, quite." She looked at the closed door where their bosses were discussing … something. They both grew silent and avoided looking at each other. Belarus was sure Russia would pretend she wasn't in the room at all.

The uncomfortable silence grew between them. Belarus pushed it away and let her mind wander back to the winter day Turkey had visited her to recognize her as an independent nation. After a short "official" visit, Turkey had become more relaxed and amused her with stories about her brother, and the wars they had fought in the past. She finally grew courageous enough to ask him about his mask.

Her question made him laugh, "No, I am not hiding scars."

"Then why do you wear it?"

"It was given to me by someone I greatly admire, and I honor that admiration by wearing it."

She nodded; understanding that. She still had the silk uniform sash Teddy Kościuszko had given her when they rebelled against Russia. "Would it be impertinent of me if, ah, I could see you with the mask off?"

"Eh?" The surprise clear in his reaction, "You want me to take it off?"

"Just for a moment," her curiosity had eaten away at her since he first walked through her door. "Is it allowed?"

"Of course, I can take it off if and when I want." Amusement quickly replaced his surprise. "It won't bother me, but only for a moment." He reached toward his face to pull the mask away and Belarus blinked when her boss suddenly appeared in the open doorway. "We did it!" He exclaimed with a look of triumph plastered across his mustache-dominated face. Belarus sat forward in her seat and stared at him. She had learned with this boss if he was happy, it usually meant she was about to become unhappy.

Russia's boss slowly emerged into the room, looking very tired and pale, or he could really use a drink. His eyes met Russia's before quickly looking away again, which filled Russia with alarm.

"What did you do?" Belarus asked cautiously, the feeling grew that something potentially disastrous had happened.

"We have begun the process of forming a state of union with the two of you." Her boss answered. Belarus stared at him as that statement sunk in, then her eyes narrowed when the smile on his face became sinister with his full meaning.

"A state of what?" Russia's cracking voice sounding like he had just been punched in the gut. He gave his boss a pleading look, noticing him pointedly avoiding eye contact.

"Union State. Think of it like this … you will be getting married soon." The grin under the mustache grew more malicious if that were possible.

Belarus felt all the color drain from her face. "Did you say … married?"

Before her boss could answer her, the horrible sound someone makes when they are being strangled came from the direction of her brother. She looked at him and stared at his face twisted with fear and horror.

"What?" he choked out as he jumped to his feet. "What? Are you insane? Married? We can't get … She's my sister! I can't marry my sister!" he screamed, gesturing wildly in her direction.

Belarus had never seen her brother behave this way before. The confidence, the calculating smile … instantly gone. She watched him silently as he stumbled over to his boss and begged him to not let this happen. The fear, the panic, the revulsion at the very thought of being in any form of union with her terrified him. She quickly tried to imagine what he could be afraid of. She glanced at her boss. "Who will be the leader of this new Union?"

"I will."

Russia seized his boss's shoulders and pleaded with the most childishly pathetic voice Belarus had ever heard her brother use. "Please do not let this happen! I will do anything, just don't make me do this! NOT THIS! _ANYTHING BUT THIS!_ " It was then Belarus realized that the mighty nation of Russia was actually terrified - of her.

With her newfound knowledge, she schooled her face into the most dewy-eyed schoolgirl crush expression she could manage as she rose from her seat. Walking slowly, Belarus came up from behind and wrapped her arms around her brother's waist. "Oh Russia, finally my dreams can come true." She rubbed her cheek against his back. "We will be united as one."

Belarus felt Russia freeze when she touched him. His hands jerked away from his boss's shoulders and he slowly looked over his shoulder at her. "Bela? What are you doing?"

"I am showing you my sincere devotion of course and I can't wait to walk down the aisle with you, my future husband." She gazed up adoringly at his terror-filled stare looking down at her. "I want to marry you, Big Brother!"

Russia jumped into action. Flailing wildly, he jerked his body out of her arms and scrambled for the door. "NO! NOOOO! I don't want to! Go away!"

Belarus lunged and managed to get her arms around him again as he hesitated at the door to open it. "But Russia! I want to marry you! Marry me! Marry me! Marry ME!"

"NOOO!" Russia screamed hysterically. He tore himself away from her and threw the door open. In the blink of an eye, he ran out of the room as fast as he could, still screaming as his long scarf flew behind him.

Watching him disappear faster than she ever saw him move before, she turned and looked at the two bosses. Russia's boss looked mildly alarmed, but her boss … he had the look of a desperate man seeing all of his plans crumble before his eyes. With a nod to them both, she contorted her face into the most crazed, gruesome visage she could muster and screamed as she ran out of the room. "Get back here Russia! Let's get married! MARRIED MARRIED MARRIED!"

**Author's Note:**

> Turkey beat Lithuania by four days and the United States by nine days in welcoming Belarus as an independent nation on December 16, 1991. Both countries have shared good relations ever since.


End file.
